cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alatreon
Alatreon, sometimes referred to as the "Glittering Black Dragon" is a fierce Elder Dragon living in a volcano region called the Sacred Land. It is the final end-game boss online in Monster Hunter 3. Alatreon is elementally unstable, possessing control over the Dragon, Fire, Thunder, and Ice elements. When weakened, Alatreon will fly high into the air and rain down ice crystals. Some ice crystals fall on random spots while others may target certain players. Alatreon will only use the Ice and Thunder elements while in the air. It is said that it has the abilities of all the True Elder Dragons (Kushala Daora, Chameleos, Lunastra and Teostra), although, since it is elementally unstable, it is unable to truly harness that power. Alatreon does return in MHP3rd and MH3U, with some new attacks, such as a double horn thrust, as well as better-harnessing its elemental control. Now it is able to call down Lightning to strike the hunter, much like the White Fatalis, both on the ground or in the air. When it is about to perform this attack, its horns will glow blueish-white. Its colors are also more pronounced when it is using the various elements. There are also violent storms around the Sacred Land area in MHP3rd and Ballistae are introduced in MH3U. Notes *Even if believed to have mastered all elements (except for Water), Alatreon never uses all of them at the same time. On the ground, Alatreon uses only Dragon-element and Fire-element attacks. When he turns into blue and spends most of his time in the air (see below), Alatreon uses Ice-element and Thunder-element attacks, and if he falls on the ground, his common attacks (like his charge) will lose their usual effect (for example, the charge won't inflict Dragonblight anymore). *Unlike most Elder Dragons in previous MH games, Alatreon won't flee after 25 minutes if damaged enough, and won't retain damage if you die. You must kill it in a single Quest. *Alatreon is very vulnerable to Paralysis and Sleep. However, as an Elder Dragon, he never gets exhausted and isn't affected by any Traps or Meat. *Alatreon is weak to Ice Element (then Water) when on the ground, and weak to Dragon Element (then Fire) when hovering in the air. He is slightly weak to Thunder when on the ground, but immune to it when in the air. *Front claws and both horns can be broken, wings can be damaged and tail can be severed for two extra carves. *Note that you have to break both horns if you want to get an additional quest reward (like Skypiercer). *Unlike the Elder Dragons from previous MH games, the tail can be severed at any level of health, like usual monsters, but this won't affect Alatreon's power. *Alatreon doesn't have an aura like Kushala Daora or Teostra. However, he is able to muster his power and energy in his horns. At that moment, the horns will be surrounded by little sparkles. After a few minutes, he will absorb those sparkles and turn blue, before hovering around the area and starting a thunder and icy rampage for some minutes. In this Flight Mode, it is difficult to deal significant damage to Alatreon. In addition, he's more aggressive and more powerful. Breaking both horns or making him stagger by focusing on the head when the horns are surrounded by sparkles will prevent Alatreon from using his true power. *You can also make Alatreon go out of his Flight Mode very fast by making him fall on the ground twice with Flash Bombs. **In MHP3rd, the horns aren't surrounded by sparkles anymore. Instead, they become white. **In MH3U, Alatreon only does his precharge move at the start. Also, no sign of charging is visible on his horns and it appears that it can almost randomly go into Flight Mode. Also, breaking both horns does not prevent Alatreon from entering his Flight Mode. *During his Flight Mode (see above), Alatreon will sometimes cause wind which will make hunters fall, much like Kushala Daora's wind barrier. It will happen during aerial charges. *If Alatreon hits one of the two ledge walls of the Sacred Land during a charge, his horns will become stuck for a few seconds. *At the end, he should destroy the wall, unless it is staggered. It can not be ledged when both horns are broken. *If Alatreon's tail is cut during Flight Mode it will glow blue instead of red even when Alatreon lands. *Alatreon can be unlocked in MHP3rd by clearing all double monster quests. Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd